This application requests five years of support to develop, implement and evaluate a new education and career development program at the University of Kentucky (UK) -- the Kentucky Cancer Prevention and Control Training Program (KCPCTP). The program will be designed to provide a specialized curriculum of cancer prevention and control training focusing on rural, low-income populations. One predoctoral and one postdoctoral trainee will be recruited in year one and two predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees will be recruited in years 2-5. Predoctoral trainees will be supported for 3-4 years and postdoctoral trainees up to 2 years. Trainees may be from many disciplines, including public health, behavioral science, hematology/oncology (postdoctoral only), and nursing. The program will focus on cancer epidemiology, behavioral science and tobacco control, and will include coursework, structured interactions with mentors, and supervised research experiences. Coursework will include core didactic courses, elective didactic courses, and special program initiatives. The core didactic courses will provide instruction in cancer epidemiology, biostatistics, behavioral science in cancer prevention and control, grant writing and research ethics, and elective didactic courses will be selected from a wide range of opportunities across the University. The special program initiatives will include participation in the cancer prevention and control seminar series, a journal club and opportunities with an Agricultural Extension Program and an Integrative Medicine Clinic. In addition to the coursework, each trainee in the KCPCTP will have the support of at least two mentors who will provide guidance in selection of elective didactic courses and supervised research experiences focusing on cancer prevention and control among low income rural populations. Resources to support trainees will be provided through faculty in the Cancer Control Program of the Markey Cancer Center, University of Kentucky Prevention Research Center, Kentucky Cancer Registry, Kentucky School of Public Health, School of Nursing, Department of Kinesiology and Health Promotion, and Departments of Behavioral Science and Internal Medicine in the School of Medicine. Evaluation will focus on all aspects of the KCPCTP, including recruitment and retention of trainees and faculty, quantitative assessment of trainee accomplishments, tracking of their success following completion of the program, and qualitative evaluation to collect information on factors that facilitate or impede trainee progress. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]